


Across the Pond

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Family Vacation, Frottage, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Married Life, Smut, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: Harry and Eggsy are going on their first real vacation as a married couple, which would be grand, except it's to visit Eggsy's extended family in America. And not just anywhere in America, but in the swampy arse crack of Florida.Eggsy can handle the humidity. He can handle his army of cousins. He can handle tea being made in the microwave and the million questions his aunts ask.What he can't handle is his homophobic uncle insulting Harry. That he won't stand for.





	Across the Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fic, but somehow this happened.
> 
> Special thanks to

             Eggsy reached across the armrest as the plane began to descend and took hold of Harry’s hand. The man in question looked away from the window to him and raised his hand to kiss Eggsy's knuckles. A tension that had slowly been coiling in his stomach spooled even tighter as the plane’s wheels extended. In the row of seats in front of him was his mum and dad, along with his baby sister Daisy.

            The fact that they were going to Florida was nerve wracking enough as it was. But it wasn’t because they’d be in southern America, where Eggsy had learned from his cousin that billboards condemning abortion and homosexuality were common, that had his stomach knotted since the halfway point over the Atlantic. It was the fact that his entire family, including all extended members on his Da’s side, would be meeting his husband of three months for the first time.

            His wedding with Harry had been small and intimate. Only close friends and his parents were in attaendance. Being an only child, Harry didn’t have any relatives (although Merlin would argue that, while they may not share blood, they were as close as siblings as Eggsy and Daisy).

            Eggsy wasn’t embarrassed about his marriage. He didn’t hide the fact that he was bisexual or that he loved a man. He wasn’t even ashamed that Harry was over thirty years his senior- what with Harry being ten years older than Eggsy’s dad, and twelve years older than his mum.

            Eggsy loved his life. Loved Harry.

            And that was what had him so scared.

            Harry was an only child, from a rather aristocratic family. Harry’s family had been the quintessential "British" family. Arguments were icy and frigid, solved by cold disdain and years of suppressed anger. No one yelled. No one cursed. No one did anything that could be even slightly deemed inappropriate.

            Eggsy’s family was the exact opposite. With a few relatives in Wales, a few scattered throughout England, and his one uncle in Florida, Eggsy’s family was about as middle-class English as they came. Arguments were solved with fists, shouting matches, and any dirty means necessary.

            As soon as they saw Harry, his entire family would be on him faster than flies on a carcass.

            Eggsy could see his barely-begun marriage ending in a flurry of slammed doors and declarations that Harry couldn’t bear to deal with it a moment longer.

            “Darling,” Harry said, breaking Eggsy’s ruminations. “Everything will be fine.”

            Eggsy blinked, studying the silver band on Harry’s ring finger. Their hands remained tightly clasped together.

            “How’d you know that was what I was thinking about?”

            “Because I know you, my darling boy. You’re a worrier.”

            “It’s just, my family… they’re…” Eggsy searched for the right word, discarding the more unsavoury words that sprung to mind. “Different.”

            “They can’t be any worse than James.”

            Eggsy huffed. “James is eccentric. That’s completely different.”

            “Semantics.”

            “My family, they don’t exactly have an open mind, yeah?” Eggsy chewed on the inside of his cheek, considering. “I mean, some of them are better than others. My Aunt Jo, she’s definitely okay. And some of them won’t give a shit. But my Uncle Ronnie, he’s a right prick. And my cousins Deacon and Grant, they take after him.”

            “But the house we’re going to is your Uncle Gary’s house?” Harry said.

            “Yeah, my dad’s older brother. He moved to Florida when I was still in nappies. Works for NASA as an aerospace engineer. Fucking genius, he is.”

            “And will he have a problem?”

            “No, Uncle Gary is all right. Doesn’t know when to quit joking, and is a bit of an odd ball—you’d actually get along with him, he’s into dead bugs too.”

            “Lepidopterology,” Harry corrected with a small smile.

            Eggsy rolled his eyes, biting back his own grin. “Yeah, that. He’s into that.”

            “I look forward to meeting him,” Harry said soothingly. “And the rest of your family. Everything will work out, Eggsy. This will be a nice vacation.”

            The plane touched down, the wheels squealing as they slid along the landing strip. Eggsy’s body jumped as the plane bounced. He let go of Harry’s hand and murmured, “I hope so.”

            It was their first vacation as a married couple and Eggsy didn’t want anything to ruin it.

            Once they made it off off the plane, Eggsy went to arrange for their car, while Harry headed off with his mother and father in law to collect their luggage. It’s another thirty minutes before they’re on the road at last, Daisy excitedly rambling about seeing Mickey, and his mum on the phone with his Aunt Victoria.

            His uncle lived in Vero, a forty-minute drive outside of Palm Bay, and almost a two-hour drive from the Orlando Airport. Eggsy’s already frayed nerves became more undone as he drove the unfamiliar I-95, aggressively overtaken by Americans.

            “Bloody hell, it’s like these wankers don’t even know the speed limit,” Eggsy groused. He hated driving in Florida. He hated Florida full stop. It was humid and sticky. The AC was full blast, turning the Land Rover into a proverbial ice box, but as soon as Eggsy rolled down the window and switched it off, a blast of hot air turned it into a sauna.

            Harry, bless him, set his hand on Eggsy’s thigh to soothe him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to Eggsy’s parents and asked, “So Lee, Eggsy explained to me this is your oldest brother?”

            “Yeah. It’s Gary, Ronnie, Me, and Jo,” Lee explained. “Gary and Ronnie are about a year apart.”

            “I was never lucky enough to have siblings,” Harry said. “I can only imagine what it would have been like growing up in a household with three others.”

            “There was a reason I went into the military,” Lee joked with a grin.

            “And I’m grateful you did,” Harry answered, squeezing Eggsy’s thigh.

            No one would have predicted that Lee’s former commander would become Eggsy’s future husband. After Lee’s military career ended due to an injury, he’d cut most ties with his contacts in the Marines. It was by chance that Eggsy had crossed paths with Harry all those years later.

            They’d met at a coffee shop, of all places. Eggsy had swung by in between classes, while Harry had decided to stop by in between clients at his tailor shop. They struck up an easy conversation at the counter as they waited on their lattes.

            Eggsy hadn’t given Harry his number right then, though he’d considered it. But he had come back the next day, hoping to run into him again. Harry hadn’t been there, and Eggsy had been sure his luck had run out. But the next time Eggsy went, Harry was waiting. And the time after that. And the time after that. Until it became a daily occurrence for them to stand by the coffee counter and talk well after they received the lattes and finished their drinks.

            He was pretty sure the baristas were taking bets on how long it would take for one of them to ask the other out.

            Eggsy eventually worked up the courage, and they began to date. After six months, he brought Harry over to his parents, and to his surprise his father already knew the great Harry Hart, a decorated veteran of the Royal Marines.

            Harry talked with Lee for the rest of the drive, while Eggsy concentrated on the road. His uncle lived in a gated community on the beach. By the time Eggsy came to a stop in front of the two-storey house, the sky had turned deep lavender.

 “All right, we’re here," Eggsy announced, cutting off the engine.

            There were four other cars sitting idle in the driveway, the others had already arrived. Eggsy almost suggested they get a hotel. Or even a flight back to England. His uncle would have other birthdays. It wasn’t _that_ important, right?

            “Come along darling,” Harry said, patting Eggsy’s hand.

            Eggsy sighed through his nose and nodded.

            “All right.”

            Everyone piled out of the SUV and Eggsy went around to the boot to get their luggage. The front door cracked open and through the slit Eggsy could make out his Aunt Victoria’s curly mess of hair. The door swung open completely and she came out, followed shortly by an entire mass of people.

            “You made it!” Victoria yelled and waved her hand above her head.

            Eggsy hauled out the suitcases with Harry’s help, while Lee went to greet Victoria.

            “If things get too much, we can always leave,” Eggsy told Harry. “Just say the word and I’ll book us a hotel, okay babe?”

            Harry smiled warmly, and while it usually soothed Eggsy’s anxiety, it barely assuaged it now. A nest of butterflies had taken residency in his stomach, and they wouldn’t leave until they were safely on their way home.

            “It will be fine,” Harry repeated, a gentle smile crinkling the crow's feet in the corners of his eyes. “But, if _you_ need to leave, only say the word.”

            Eggsy wrapped his hand in Harry’s shirt and dragged him into a kiss. Maybe with Harry by his side, the trip wouldn’t be so bad.

            “Eggsy,” his mum called.

            He let go of Harry, albeit reluctantly, and finished collecting the bags. Harry slammed the door to the boot and they brought the suitcases around to where the others were.

            Aunt Victoria helmed a company of relatives. His Aunt Jo and most of his female cousins. The only ones missing were Uncle Gary and Ronnie and his cousins Deacon and Grant. It wasn't like Eggsy was too upset by this.

            “Eggsy dear, it’s so good to see you! Come give me a hug,” Victoria called, opening her arms.

            Eggsy hesitated for only a few seconds before letting go of the luggage and going over to hug her. She wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight. Her skin was papery and the color of leather. Eggsy couldn’t remember a time she didn’t look like a piece of fried sausage. While her face was smooth of wrinkles, her arms betrayed her age and the years spent sun bathing.

            She released Eggsy, the scent of coconut oil and magnolia lingering around him. There was an underscore of brine, rolling in from the ocean that was just beyond the house. Even from where he stood, he could hear the roll of the waves.

            “And who’s this?” Aunt Victoria asked, turning to Harry who stood keep over their suitcases.

            “Harry Hart, a pleasure to meet you,” Harry smiled and stepped forward to offer his hand.            Aunt Victoria accepted it. Her eyes lit up with interest, but she looked from Eggsy’s parents to him in confusion.

“The pleasure is mine,” She said, her cheeks pinking. Behind her a few of his cousins whispered to one another. “Are you a friend of Lee’s?”

            Harry glanced at Eggsy, and Eggsy swallowed thickly.

            “I suppose so,” Harry said, his earlier smile looking forced.

            Eggsy moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with Harry and took his hand. Aunt Victoria’s eyes immediately jumped to their interlocked fingers.

            “Aunt Victoria, this is Harry, my husband. I told you about him, remember?” Eggsy reminded.

            Her eyes widened. “I thought you’d been joking,” she said. “I didn’t know—realize—I, well—”

            Heat rushed up Eggsy’s neck. While he didn’t know Aunt Victoria to be homophobic, he also didn’t know her to _not_ be either.

            “Well it’s about damn time someone settled this boy down,” Aunt Jo piped up, elbowing her way to the front. Even though she was the youngest of the Unwin’s, all her hair had gone silver at an early age. She kept it knotted in a loose braid that hung over her bony shoulder. “He’s a bit of a wild one.” She leaned forward, one hand cupped over her mouth as she play-whispered to Harry with a wink. “But that’s why he’s my favorite. Don’t tell the others.”

            “Aunt Jo,” Eggsy groaned, relief washing over him as the tension broke.

            “I expect to see pictures later,” Aunt Jo stated. “And to hear how you two love birds met. But why don’t you come get settled?”

            The statement broke Aunt Victoria’s daze and she snapped back into action, picking up her duties as hostess and dusting them off without a blink. “You must be tired. Let me show you guys to your rooms. Dinner is in an hour, so you have time to get settled and cleaned up.”

            All Eggsy wanted to do was sleep as the time change tended to throw his body out of whack, but he wouldn’t argue against some food.

            Keeping hold of Harry’s hand, he picked up his suitcase and followed Aunt Victoria inside. He could feel his cousins’ eyes on him—on Harry—as they passed, but he ignored them.

            Eggsy didn’t know if he should feel blessed or insulted that his Uncle Ronnie had gotten a hotel instead of staying at Uncle Gary’s house. Eggsy had made the same suggestion himself, but his mum insisted they save their money and stay at the house. Along with Aunt Jo and her kids, it was a bit of a tight squeeze.

            “I originally planned on putting Eggsy up with Victor and Will,” Aunt Victoria said. “I suppose that won’t work now.”

            Eggsy glanced at his twelve-year-old cousin, and he was sure he shared the same look of relief as Victor.

            “Well, I’m sure we can do a bit of re-arranging. Katrina can bunk with Elizabeth and Josephine,” Aunt Victoria continued, the words smoothly streaming into the next, barely a breath separating them. “And you can take Katrina’s room.”

            “Thanks, Aunt Victoria” Eggsy said with a brief nod.

            “We appreciate you making adjustments, but if it’s too much of a bother, we can always get a hotel room,” Harry added.

            “Nonsense. We can make it work.”

            She showed them to their room on the second level. Their house was so much bigger than his and Harry’s flat in Stanhope Mews. Eggsy was pretty sure it could double as a hotel itsself.

            As soon as they were alone in the room, Eggsy collapsed onto the bed. At least it was a queen-sized bed.

            “Well, that was interesting,” Eggsy muttered.

            Harry hummed and moved the suitcases to the side. “Everything worked out.”

            “You haven’t met the rest of my family yet,” Eggsy said. “It isn’t Aunt Victoria I was worried about.”

            Harry took a seat beside him and wrapped his arm around Eggsy’s shoulders. He pulled him into the curve of his body and kissed the top of his head. “Stop worrying, darling.”

            “Did you see the way she looked at you?” Eggsy grumbled, inhaling Harry’s scent. He always had the lingering musk of polish and wool. Eggsy supposed it was from the countless hours spent at the tailor shop. It was fainter than usual, faded from hours of stale recycled airplane air and the sweet perfume that filled Katrina’s bedroom. “I think she didn’t know if she wanted to be revolted by us or to fuck you.”

            “Eggsy,” Harry admonished. “I doubt she was thinking either of those things.”

            “Oh please, you saw the way she looked.”

            “I did—but I wasn’t going to say it.” Harry dropped his arm and patted Eggsy’s thigh. “Stop fretting. There’s no reason to work yourself into a tizzy. We’re here now, so you might as well relax and enjoy the holiday. It isn’t often we get one.”

            “That’s because someone is always working,” Eggsy pointed out.

            Harry booped him on the nose with his finger. “That’s because someone loves to spend my money faster than I can make it.”

            “You mean you Mr. I-Had-To-Have-That-300-Pound-Kettle.” Eggsy cocked a brow challengingly.

            “I’ll have you know that electric kettle was worth every cent. And I was thinking more along the lines of feeding someone’s Snapback addiction.”

            “Oi, you like my Snapbacks!”

            Harry stared at him, affronted. “I can assure you, my darling boy, I do not. A gentleman would never be caught dead wearing one of those.”

            “You saying I’m not a gentleman?” Eggsy leaned forward, crowding into Harry until he was forced to lean back. Harry shifted on the bed, scooting up it until Eggsy could climb on top of Harry. He wrapped Harry’s tie around his hand, drawing him close. “That why you married me? Cause you like a bit of rough?”

            Harry settled his hands on Eggsy’s bottom and squeezed. “I married you because I’m ardently in love with you,” Eggsy’s breath hitched in his throat. Harry pulled Eggsy closer, until their groins rocked together. “But I’ve never been averse to a bit of rough, as you would say.”

            Eggsy combed his fingers through Harry’s hair and forcefully pulled his head back. A soft moan slipped past Harry’s lips.

            “Then maybe I should show you what I do to smart mouths that question my gentlemanly charms,” Eggsy murmured, his lips hovering over Harry’s.

            “I suspect the things you plan on doing won’t help your case,” Harry said, his breath warm against Eggsy’s face. Eggsy tightened his grip in Harry’s hair, savoring the hitch in his breath, the hardness of his cock.

            A knock at the door broke them apart, heat rushing up Eggsy’s neck.

            “Eggsy,” his mum called. “Come down and say hello to everyone else.”

            “Coming!” Eggsy called back, trying and failing to keep the groan from his voice.

            “Later, darling,” Harry murmured, adding a kiss to his cheek. 

            Eggsy huffed. “Yeah, if we’re lucky.”

* * * *

            When Eggsy was thirteen he had a run in with his cousin Deacon. Grant hadn’t yet ascended to the same level of arsehole as his brother, so they were still on speaking terms. Deacon on the other hand, was utterly convinced that because he was older by two years, he was an adult. So, when he found out that Eggsy was bisexual (something Eggsy had realized rather young and been vocal about from the moment he came to terms with it), he’d decided that it was his purpose in life to 'set Eggsy straight'.

            Nothing good had come from it, and they’d both ended up with split lips and matching black eyes. Eggsy still believes he won the fight, but Deacon would claim otherwise.

            Considering their history, and the fact that Deacon had graduated from being a teenage arsehole to a fully-fledged adult arsehole, Eggsy wasn’t surprised when he looked at Harry in complete disgust and blurted out, “Are you fucking serious?”

            “Deacon,” Aunt Beverly, his mother, hissed.

            Eggsy fixed Deacon with a warning glare - and by warning, he meant he would gladly leap across the long dining table and gauge his eyes out with one of the spoons like he was making melon balls.

“Yeah, I am, problem?” Eggsy held up his left hand, displaying his wedding band for the entire family to see.

            “We’re happy to have you here, Harry,” Uncle Gary said, cutting Deacon off before he could further insert his foot forcibly into his mouth. Eggsy was surprised it hadn’t come out the other end already.

            “Thank you,” Harry replied politely, unruffled by Deacon’s outburst. “Eggsy has told me so much about everyone.”

            “He didn’t say anything about you,” Uncle Ronnie stated. “And I don’t remember ever receiving a wedding invitation.”

            “I’m afraid we kept it rather small,” Harry said. “I apologize that no one could come, but it all happened rather fast.”

            “Why? It’s not like you can knock him up,” Uncle Ronnie goaded.

            Eggsy clenched his jaw. Harry slipped his hand under the table and squeezed his knee. It was the only thing that kept him anchored to his chair.

            “We didn’t want to wait any longer than we had to,” Harry said. Eggsy glanced at Harry and smiled dopily. “I wanted to be married to him as soon as possible.”

            “Same, babe,” Eggsy said.

            “Oh, that’s bloody cute,” Aunt Jo whispered. “Where’s my camera?”

            Uncle Ronnie huffed through his nose, clearly displeased. Luckily the conversation dropped as Aunt Victoria entered the room, carrying a large platter with a roast. “Dinner is served.”

            Eggsy let out a small sigh, his shoulders slumping as Uncle Gary carved the roast and served the food. The sound of cutlery scraping against the plate and everyone eating replaced the conversation.

            “This roast is superb, Victoria,” Harry said, and Aunt Victoria’s entire face turned as red as the tomatoes in the salad.

            Eggsy nudged Harry and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a disapproving look. He didn’t miss the amused twitch at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

            “What is it you do, Harry?” Uncle Gary asked. He sliced into a piece of roast.

            “I run the family business, Kingsman Tailor Shop.”

            “You run Kingsman’s?” Uncle Gary asked. “Quality suits. I own one myself—the best suit I have, actually.”

            “I’m glad to hear that.”

            “How’d you two meet?” Eggsy’s cousin Katrina inquired across the table.

            Eggsy looked up at Harry, stabbing his fork into a piece of meat. “Do you want to tell, or should I?”

            “You can tell them, darling,” Harry said and took a reserved bite of food.

            “It isn’t that interesting of a story—see, Harry used to be in the military with Dad. Course, when I met him I didn’t know that. We both just happened to show up at the same coffee shop, yeah?” He launched into the story, forgetting his food as regaled his family with his cat-and-mouse game with Harry. He ignored Deacon’s and Grant’s look of disgust; their bulldog faces crumpling further and further into surly glaresand how his Uncle Ronnie’s jaw visibly twitched with each passing second. “So, when he came for dinner to meet Mum and Da, it was a bit of a shock, innit? I mean, I thought Da was going to pass out from the shock.”

            “I would think so,” Uncle Ronnie grumbled.

            “Ronnie,” Lee warned. Eggsy shot his da a grateful smile. “Eggsy’s exaggerating. It was a pleasant surprise, really. I just hadn’t thought I would run into Harry ever again.”

            “Lee actually saved my life once,” Harry said. Harry set his hand on top of Eggsy’s. “Twice, actually.”

            “My camera Mark, where’s my camera?” Aunt Jo whispered, nudging her son until he got up with an exasperated huff and retrieved her phone.

            Dinner continued into light conversation, with Aunt Jo occasionally disrupting it to take pictures. When they finished eating, Eggsy helped clear the table (despite Aunt Victoria insisting she had it) and Harry joined his uncles and father for drinks in the study. Eggsy wasn’t upset that the invitation wasn’t extended to him. He hated the study because it always reeked of cigar smoke.

            “He’s lovely,” Victoria said, scraping food into the rubbish bin.

            “He’s fucking gorgeous,” Aunt Jo piped in. “You keep him, you hear me? It’s not every day you find a man like him.”

            Eggsy laughed and passed Aunt Victoria another plate. “I’m not planning on letting him go anywhere anytime soon.”

            “Does he have a brother?” Jo asked. “Older, younger. Doesn’t matter.”

            “No, only child,” Eggsy answered, smiling.

            Michelle walked into the kitchen, finished putting Daisy down. “All this excitement had her tuckered out.”

            “Michelle, how could you not tell us? Please tell me you got photos,” aunt Jo said.

            “Well, I was respecting Eggsy’s wishes,” Michelle said with a bit of a sniff. “My boy is a private person.”

            “But we have pictures,” Eggsy said. His mum came over and got stuck in to help him wash the dishes.

            When they finished cleaning up, Eggsy found his iPad and shared the photos from the wedding. They’d done it outside, at Harry’s family home. His closes friend Merlin had married them at sunset, when the sky had turned lavender, and the garden twinkled with fireflies.

            “How romantic,” Aunt Jo sighed.

            “You’re both so handsome,” Aunt Victoria added.

            “He looks like Mr. Darcy,” Katrina said, having found her way into the room, along with Josephine and Elizabeth.

            “Don’t let him hear you say that—it’ll go straight to his head, and it’s already big enough,” Eggsy said.

            After he finished cleaning, Eggsy went and collected Harry. He stepped into the office, curling his nose at the pungent odor of cigars, and tipped his head in the direction of the hall.

            “Excuse me gentlemen,” Harry said and stood.

            “The missus calling?” Uncle Ronnie guffawed from his spot in the corner.

            “I do believe you mean, the mister,” Harry corrected without missing a beat.

            “Dammit it Ronnie,” Lee scolded.

            Eggsy felt bad for his dad. Ronnie had always been an arse, and Lee often had to deal with the mess he made. Eggsy would never be like that for Daisy. She would be proud of her big brother.

            “Come on babe,” Eggsy said, leaving before he had to listen to his uncle defend his words. When they were out of earshot, he screwed his nose up and said, “Fuck, you stink.”

            “Please, don’t hold back,” Harry said dryly and mounted the stairs. “It isn’t my fault your uncles smoke like they’re the industrial revolution.”

            “Sorry about that,” Eggsy said. “Why don’t you pop in the shower? Everyone is busy, so now’s your chance.”

            Once they were at the top of the stairs, Harry drew Eggsy into the curl of his arms. “If that’s the case, darling, then perhaps you should join me—consider it being economic for our hosts.”

            “Economic, eh? How magnanimous of you,” Eggsy teased, grinning.

            “I only live to serve,” Harry said and kissed Eggsy.

            While Eggsy would have happily sunk into the embrace, the lingering ash of cigars clung to Harry. He nudged Harry away. “Shower. Now. And alone - last thing we need is one of the brats stumbling in and finding us.”

            “As you wish,” Harry replied with a smirk.

            He vanished into the nearby bathroom. By the time Harry returned, Eggsy had finished unpacking. He went and took a quick shower, desperate to get the residual smoke and airplane smell off his skin. It was only nine by the time Eggsy stepped into the room, towel loosely wrapped around his waist, but he was exhausted. The rational part of his brain told him he should stay awake a little longer to help his body acclimate to the time zone change, but that felt like too much hard work.

            Harry lowered the book he was reading and removed his glasses. “Feel better?”

            “A little,” Eggsy said. “Though I can think of a few things that would really help me unwind.”

            A slow grin slipped across Harry’s face. He raised the blankets, beckoning Eggsy into the warmth. Eggsy didn’t hesitate - he never could with Harry. There was a constant magnetic pull whenever he was near him. Even when Eggsy wasn’t paying attention to Harry - even when he’s not in the room, Eggsy can sense him, can feel the shift in the air as Harry merely exists.

            “I love you babe,” Eggsy said, dropping the towel and covering Harry’s body with his own.

            Harry hummed and indulged Eggsy with a leisurely kiss. When Harry parted, he murmured in return, “And I you, darling.”

            Eggsy pressed closer, his damp body hot against Harry’s, and peppered kisses along the underside of his jaw. “Think you can be quiet for me tonight? I know how much you like to scream.”

            He grinned when Harry struggled to muffle the moan that escaped him, breaking it off with an undignified huff. “I’m not a screamer.”

            “Babe, the neighbors called on us last week because they thought I was killing you.”

            “Gentlemen do not scream, Eggsy,” Harry insisted with a petulant sniff and lift of his chin.

            Eggsy nipped at the end of his chin. “Oh, then what do they do, hmm?”

            “Vocalize their enjoyment at an appropriate level—should that busy body Mrs. Chesterfield be listening in, well it isn’t my fault, nor is it mine that she can’t tell a moan of pleasure from one in agony.”

            “Old bat probably hasn’t gotten any since the Berlin Wall fell,” Eggsy said. He slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped Harry through his pajama trousers. Harry’s hips stuttered up and another broken moan started to slip out. Eggsy quickly covered Harry’s mouth with his other hand and hissed, “Shh! Babe, we can’t if you’re going to… _vocalize_ your pleasure.”

            “Then perhaps you should have brought one of the gags,” Harry said when Eggsy dropped his hand.

            Eggsy squeezed Harry in response and considered their options. Usually he didn’t have a problem with Harry being so bloody loud (it was in fact one of the hottest things about Harry) but the last thing he needed was Uncle Ronnie coming down upon them because Harry couldn’t keep himself from screaming his head off.

            Eggsy lifted off Harry, earning a protest. He swatted Harry’s hands away and said, “Hold on. I got something to help us.”

            He went over to one of the suitcases and retrieved a silver tie. He carefully folded the material over and over, until it was a neat square, then returned to the bed. Harry watched him with dark eyes.

            “Open wide,” Eggsy instructed. Harry obediently opened his mouth, and Eggsy slid the material between his lips. “Good boy. Now maybe you won’t wake the whole damn house.”

            Eggsy crawled under the blankets, settling his weight on Harry’s knees so he had access to the front of his pajama bottoms. With his mouth watering in anticipation, he peeled back the band of Harry’s trousers, freeing his hard cock.

            “Christ, I love your cock,” Eggsy whispered.

            He pulled Harry’s pants down far enough that they wouldn’t get in the way of him worshiping his prick. He took Harry in one hand and gave a few long strokes, the flesh as smooth as velvet against his palm. He used his thumb to massage the head, rubbing along the slit, and smearing the bit of precum that pearled there.

            Harry whined, the sound muffled by the tie in his mouth. Eggsy grinned and picked up his pace by a fraction, alternating between long strokes with all his fingers looped around the thick shaft and teasing caresses with the tip of his thumb, the edge of his nail grazing the pulsing dorsal vein.

            “Look at you, already trembling and wet for me,” Eggsy said. He leaned down and sucked the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth, swirling the head with his tongue as if he were savoring an ice lolly on a hot day.

            Harry moaned, a raw throaty sound that was stifled by his gag. He fisted his fingers in Eggsy’s damp locks, tugging gently. Eggsy relaxed his jaw and sunk down on Harry, taking his cock into his mouth once more. He went half way, forming a tight seal with his lips, and lifted off with a firm suck. The second time he lowered himself, he went all the way, until Harry’s cock bumped the back of his throat and his nose pressed into his pelvis.

            Harry bucked up with another cry, and for a second Eggsy feared that even the gag wouldn’t muffle the sound. He paused, straining to hear if anyone came rushing down the hall. When he didn’t hear anything, he went back to work, bobbing his head and alternating between firm and loose suction.

            The weight of Harry against his tongue was familiar and comforting. It wasn’t a secret that Eggsy loved to suck him—that he took every opportunity to get on his knees for Harry. There was a calm that came with the repetition of movements, with the heaviness of cock, and the familiar, untampered scent of Harry.

            The tension that had screwed between his shoulder blades unspooled with each bob, until the last bit was leeched from him and he was left a boneless, wanton creature. Harry trembled beneath his touch, his fingers desperately scrambling to hold onto his hair as he tried to rock into Eggsy’s mouth. He could only thrust shallowly, anchored by Eggsy sitting on his legs.

            Eggsy could feel Harry getting close, just as he could hear it in the small clicks of his throat and the short, panted moans. He lifted off Harry with a wet pop, earning a whine of complaint, and scooted up until he could slot his cock against Harry’s.

            “Come on babe,” Eggsy encouraged, wrapping his hand around both of their pricks and jacking them. Harry’s precum and Eggsy’s saliva slicked their way.

            It only took a few strokes for Harry to come with a long, strained sob, his entire body arching off the bed. Eggsy stroked him through his orgasm, smearing his cum along his own cock. Harry whimpered, each sound softened by the tie.

            Eggsy wasn’t any better. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to keep the needy moans building in his chest quiet.

            He came with a silent cry, stiffening above Harry and spurting cum all over his hand. He gave a few final squeezes to milk the final vestiges of pleasuret, and then let go and slumped over Harry. He carefully pulled the tie out of Harry’s mouth and kissed him.

            After Eggsy cleaned them off and got Harry a glass of water from the bathroom.

  “You know that tie is ruined now, right?” Harry stated, somewhat petulant.

            Eggsy slid into bed beside him and pulled him close.

“Yeah, but it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Eggsy said, smiling into the curve of Harry’s shoulder.

            “It was an expensive tie,” Harry stated without any infliction.

            Eggsy huffed. “I’ll buy you a new one. Go to sleep Harry.”

            “Good night darling,” Harry mumbled.

            Eggsy pressed a final kiss to his shoulder and whispered, “Good night, babe.”

* * * *

            Harry woke before Eggsy. It was a rare occurrence, but Harry supposed it had to do with the time change and the fact that Eggsy’s body hadn’t adapted yet to the shift. He slid out from under Eggsy’s sprawled limbs, carefully arranging them around his pillow, and headed downstairs.

            He navigated the halls groggily, stumbling around until he found the kitchen. A young man was already there. Harry recognized him as one of Eggsy’s cousins, but he couldn’t place the name with the face. The narrow-faced boy placed a mug in the microwave and turned it on before looking up at Harry.

            The boy looked away without acknowledgment, moving over to the pantry.

            “Good morning,” Harry offered, glancing at the microwave in confusion. What was he doing with that mug?

            The microwave beeped and the boy retrieved the mug, immediately dunking a bag of tea into the steaming water.

            Harry grabbed his chest. “Good lord, what are you doing?”

            “Making tea?” The boy said, frowning at Harry.

            “That is _not_ how you make tea,” Harry said, positively offended that he would think tea could be made with… nuked water. Was this what the Americans were teaching him?

            “Right,” The boy said, grabbing his bowl and a foil package of pop tarts. He walked out of the kitchen.

            “There’s a kettle,” Victoria said, coming in after the boy. “Don’t mind Victor. He has no patience for it.”

            “Thank you,” Harry said, shoulders slumping with relief at the mention of the kettle. He could weather Eggsy’s deplorable uncle and his fawning aunts, but there was no way he’d survive this trip without a proper cup of tea. It went against the very fibre of his British good sense.

            “Gary and the kids are fine with heating their water, but I never could give into the barbaric act,” Victoria said. She walked over to where the kettle was and filled it with water. “Eggsy still asleep?”

            “Yes, and most likely will be till the afternoon,” Harry said with a fond smile.

            Victoria nodded and set the kettle on the hob. “It was a bit of a shock yesterday when he showed up with you,” Victoria said. Shebusied herself with turning on the stove.

            “Because I’m a man or because I’m so much older than him?” came the slightly bitter reply.

            “Honestly? Both,” Victoria said. “Though when I think about it, I suppose it isn’t that much of a surprise. At least that you’re a man—the age, yes.”

            “Eggsy does tend to defy expectation,” Harry admitted as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. “I certainly hadn’t expected to end where we are now.”

            “No?” Victoria hummed.

            “Well, certainly not before I met Eggsy. But I suppose I knew I’d marry him as soon as I looked at him.”

            Victoria smiled and pulled down two ceramic mugs. “You have the same look on your face that Gary gets when he thinks I’m not looking.” She selected two bags of tea and placed them in the mugs. “I’m happy for him. Eggsy is a good kid.”

            “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that. He was nervous to come.”

            “Let me guess, because of Ronald? He’s always been a…” Victoria paused, her head tipped in consideration. The kettle began to whistle.

            “A knobhead? Tosser? Fucking arsehole?” Harry supplied.

            Victoria smiled and retrieved the kettle. “All of the above. Sugar and cream?”

            “Yes please.”

* * * *

            Eggsy groggily found his way downstairs well after breakfast. His mum shoved an apple in his hand as he passed her, and blessedly Harry was waiting for him with a cup of coffee. Without much thought, Eggsy drew him down for a good morning kiss.

            “Not in public, come on bruv,” Deacon says, shoving out of his chair with a look of disgust.

            “Fuck off,” Eggsy snapped back, extra bite behind the words from the lack of caffeine.

            Before he could launch into a fist fight with his cousin, Harry pulled him out of the kitchen and outside. The air was balmy, prickling Eggsy’s skin, which had grown chilled and chapped from the air conditioning. He inhaled deeply and took a long pull of coffee.

            “I was wondering when you’d get up,” Harry said, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs. “Your mother and aunts are going shopping later, if you wanted to join.”

            “Did you want to?” Eggsy asked, alternating between bites of apple and sips of coffee.

            “Not particularly, but we can if it interests you.” Harry shrugged.

            It wasn’t fair how good Harry looked lounging back in the chair, his hair slightly teased by the breeze, for once relaxed and untamed by gallons of gel.

            “Nah, I’ll pass. We go with them, we won’t be home until midnight,” Eggsy said. He took a seat across from Harry, barely resisting the urge to tangle his fingers through his silver-laced strands of hair. “How about we head down to the beach? Maybe we can get some peace and quiet—or at least get away from those arseholes.”

            He nodded into the house, glaring at the back of Deacon’s head. He had half a mind to hurl his coffee mug at him. Really, the only thing keeping Eggsy from committing mass murder was Harry.

            “That sounds like a splendid idea, darling,” Harry said.

            “Maybe we can find a little cove to slip into,” Eggsy said and took a big bite of apple.

            “While I love you, I am not a fan of getting sand in places where it shouldn’t belong,” Harry stated, fixing Eggsy with a firm look. “So, no coves—which I highly doubt we’d find, anyways.”

            “Spoil sport,” Eggsy huffed, though it was fond.

            “You say that now, but you’ll be thanking me when you aren’t picking sand from various crevices.”

            “Oh, that’s romantic,” Eggsy said and rolled his eyes. He drained the last of his coffee and finished the apple. “Let me get dressed, and then we can head down.”

            He pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips as he passed and returned upstairs. He changed into a pair of light colored jeans and a white polo. He only had two snapbacks with him, since Harry had refused to let him pack an entire suitcase of hats—which Eggsy didn’t find fair, seeing as how Harry had an entire bag of hair products.

            He straightened his white snapback in the mirror and returned downstairs. His aunt Jo intercepted him on the way to the kitchen.

            “Eggsy love, there you are. We’re going shopping, you should come,” Aunt Jo said.

            “Sorry Aunt Jo, I can’t. Me and Harry are heading to the beach,” Eggsy said, inching backwards towards the door.

            “We’re going there later. We’ll make it a family trip. Why don’t you come with us? You can help us pick out a birthday gift for your uncle. We could really use Harry’s input.”

            Eggsy chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Well…”

            “Please?”

            He sighed heavily through his nose and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

            “Thank you dear,” She said, rewarding him with a kiss to the cheek.

            Eggsy slumped his shoulders. Damn it, he should have known he couldn’t get away. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

* * * *

            Wrong. He was so, so _wrong_.

            While Eggsy was used to his mum shopping, he hadn’t been prepared for both his aunts, all his female cousins, and his mum with Daisy. What should have taken no more than an hour, ended up lasting all day.

            They went from store to store, looking for a gift, and buying everything _but_ what they’d originally sought after. Why they needed a gift, Eggsy didn’t know. They all already had one, and he didn’t doubt his Aunt Victoria had spent an arm and leg on Uncle Gary.

            He was starting to think it was just a conspiracy to keep him separated from Harry. His theory only grew when he tried to sneak off with Harry for a quick make out session in one of the changing rooms.

            They should have been safe. His mum was distracted by Daisy. His aunts were all looking for a dress for Katrina. No one noticed them. So Eggsy grabbed a random shirt and shoved Harry into the nearest empty stall.

            The shirt fell to the floor and Eggsy pressed Harry up against the mirror. Eggsy had just sunk to his knees and started to withdraw Harry’s gorgeous cock, when a knock at the door stopped him.

            “Eggsy? Are you in there?” Aunt Victoria called.

            Eggsy pressed his forehead into Harry’s hipbone and cursed under his breath. “Yes,” Eggsy called through grit teeth.

            “Your mum needs you,” Aunt Victoria said.

            “Okay, be out in a sec,” Eggsy said.

            He waited until she was gone, before he stood with a grumble. Harry dropped a kiss to his nose and promised, “Later.”

            “Yeah, if we’re lucky.” Eggsy huffed.

            Eggsy left first, Harry waiting until his aching cock wilted.

            They didn’t get home until dinner time. All Eggsy’s plans for a relaxing day at the beach went out the window.

            The evening didn’t go any better. Half-way through the meal, Deacon looked Eggsy straight in the eyes and asked, “How’d dress shopping go, ladies?”

            Eggsy clenched his fist around his fork, considering how fast he could get across the table before anyone grabbed him. He was pretty sure he could take out at least one eye.

            Uncle Ronnie guffawed.

            “Not good,” Eggsy said. “Maybe Katrina can look in your suitcase for something.”

            Deacon’s glare sharpened and his face turned ruddy.

            “Michelle, do you mind going with me to the venue tomorrow before the party?” Aunt Victoria said with a forced laugh.

            The rest of the meal continued tensely, Eggsy shooting daggers across the table at Deacon.

            When they finished, and everything was clean, Harry went upstairs to shower. Lee stopped Eggsy in the hall, taking him by the elbow to pull him aside.

            “Eggsy, I know Deacon is an arse,” Lee began, sighing.

            Eggsy snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

            “Be the bigger man for me, please? Your Aunt Victoria has worked hard to make this nice for Gary.”

            “Da,” Eggsy said, hating that he sounded like a whining child. “I’m not standing here letting him talk down about me and Harry.”

            “And you shouldn’t,” Lee said. “I’ll talk to Ronnie.”

            “He’s just as fucking bad.”

            “I know—and I’ll talk to them. But please try to keep a cool head. At least until after the party. Then you can beat the shit out of them, okay? I’ll even help.”

            “Yeah… okay. But I’m not promising anything if they cross the line,” Eggsy warned.

            Lee pulled him into a hug, patting his back. “Thank you, son. I love you.”

            “Love you too,” Eggsy mumbled, returning the hug.

* * * *

            “Looking good, Harry,” Eggsy whistled, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. He’d been watching Harry straighten his tie for the last five minutes, content to stay there for the rest of the night. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled at him, and Eggsy swore he was falling in love all over again.

            It never failed to amaze him that this was his life—that he got to wake up every day to this, that Harry, out of all the people in the world, chose him to spend the rest of his days.

            “Feeling good, darling,” Harry said and dropped his hands from his impeccably arranged tie. “You’re looking rather dashing yourself.”

            “Yeah?” Eggsy held his arms out and gave his hips a small shimmy. “Should, seeing as how this is one of yours. Funny, I don’t remember ever measuring for it.”

            Harry reached out and reeled him into the curl of his arms. “That’s because your measurements are imprinted on my heart, just as your smile is.”

            “You berk,” Eggsy said, taking Harry’s face in his hands.

            “Only for you.” Harry leaned into a kiss, his mouth pliant against Eggsy’s. It would be easy to forget the party, to simply stretch Harry out over the bed and make love to him in the soft lavender of dusk.

            A knock at the door broke them apart.

            “Time to go,” Lee announced.

            Eggsy sighed and dropped his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “You ready for this?”

            “Are you?” Harry asked, rubbing Eggsy’s back.

            “Yeah… I guess.”

            It wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have to deal with Ronnie or his shite sons. He’d spent the day dodging glares and sharp words, intended to flay him open and pierce him. Too bad Ronnie didn’t realize Eggsy had been listening to that crap all his life, and he didn’t care what everyone else thought. He loved Harry, and nothing would change that.

            They drove to the venue, a beach side event center with a dance floor that overlooked the ocean. Fairy lights were strung along the railings, casting lambent light across the polished linoleum. A DJ played easy listening and tables overlain with white tablecloths encompassed the dance floor.

            The banquet went smoothly, with Harry and Eggsy seated far from Uncle Ronnie. Toasts were made in honor of his Uncle Gary, champagne flowed as freely as the crashing waves, and a large tiered cake was divided amongst a party of fifty guests. Eggsy couldn’t keep the names straight, and he wasn’t even drinking.

            “Would you care to dance, darling?” Harry asked, setting down his glass of champagne. While he hadn’t drank that much, there was a pleasant heaviness to his eyelids and a glimmering sheen to his eyes. The fairy lights reflected in the molten brown of his eyes, reminding Eggsy of flecks of gold caught in a glass of whiskey. The dappling of light lit his face, diffusing the harsh shadows of night, and casting an almost ethereal glow over him.

            Eggsy couldn’t deny him if he wanted to.

            Eggsy held his hand out and Harry took it with a pleased smile. They moved onto the dance floor, which was already filled with other guests. His mum and da were dancing in the corner, finally able to take a break from Daisy who was being entertained by some of her older cousins.

            Harry fell into step, allowing Eggsy to lead. They danced close together, their heads tucked against one another as the music washed over them.

            “You look resplendent tonight, darling,” Harry murmured, his breath sweet with buttercream and champagne.

            “And you’re tipsy,” Eggsy teased. He still kissed him. The rest of the world faded, washed away with the tide. Eggsy too the opportunity to spin Harry and pull him back, seamlessly falling back into gentle steps as they glided across the dance floor. “Do you remember our first dance?”

            “How could I forget? You were so nervous, you stepped on my foot,” Harry laughed quietly into their shared space. “I asked if you’d like me to lead and you were so determined. It was rather cute.”

            “Cute?” Eggsy huffed. “I was mortified I’d ruin everything.”

            “You’d already won me, darling.” Harry laughed, a rich sound that could have been lost in the quiet chatter of the party, if Eggsy wasn’t pressed chest to chest.

            Adoration swelled in his chest, and if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn he’d drank an entire bottle of champagne. His stomach was ready to float away in a cloud of bubbles. Sometimes it amazed him how abruptly he could be struck by his emotions. Harry was a lightning bolt that continuously found him.

            Eggsy pulled him into a kiss, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry was taller than him, but he sunk into the embrace, his arms coming securely around Eggsy’s waist.

            He would have kept kissing Harry, would have been happy to spend all of eternity right there on the dance floor, if it weren’t for his Uncle Ronnie.

            The man in question stormed over, hissing, “Stop it. That’s completely inappropriate.”

            Eggsy stepped back from Harry, keeping on arm around his waist. Eggsy glanced around the dance floor. There were several couples, including his mum and da, happily lost in their own world, dancing close and exchanging gentle kisses.

            “Doesn’t seem like anyone else minds,” Eggsy stated, cocking a brow at his uncle.

            Uncle Ronnie’s face purpled, his brow furrowing deeper. “It’s disgusting, and no one wants to see that. I won’t have you ruining this for Gary.”

            “I believe the only person ruining anything, is you,” Harry stated, the warmth leeched from his eyes. “Perhaps you should go find your table, and leave me and my husband alone.”

            Uncle Ronnie sputtered and leaned forward, close enough that Eggsy could smell the booze on breath.

“Listen here, you poof,” Uncle Ronnie snarled, jamming one of his meaty fingers into Harry’s chest.

            “Oi!” Eggsy said, immediately stepping in front of Harry to shield him from his uncle’s wrath. “Don’t touch him, you hear me? Now go sit down Uncle Ronnie, before you make even more of an arse of yourself.”

            “You ungrateful little shit. I’ve sat quietly aside this entire trip, letting you inflict us with your disgusting habits!”

            “Quietly? You’ve be foisting your damn opinions on us this entire time. Now I’m not going to say it again, go sit down with Deacon and Grant and leave us be.”

            “Everything okay Eggsy?” Lee asked, coming over with his mum.

            “Fine, Da,” Eggsy said, not looking away from Uncle Ronnie.

            “You’re fucking poofter of a son is forcing—”

            Uncle Ronnie didn’t get a chance to finish. Lee pulled back and punched him square on the nose, with enough force to send him sprawling on his back.

            “Fucking hell,” Uncle Ronnie gurgled, grabbing onto his bloody nose.

            “Shite, Da,” Eggsy said, jumping back. Harry stepped back, keeping an arm on Eggsy's hip.

            Lee loomed over Ronnie, his knuckles bloody, and pointed down at him. “Don’t call my son that ever again, you hear me? You’ll treat both him and Harry with respect, or you can piss right off.”

            Ronnie glared at Lee, blood leaking from his nose in fat streams. Eggsy turned away in disgust. He looked around the dance floor, heat flaring up his neck as he realized _everyone_ was watching.

            “Come on, Harry,” Eggsy whispered.

            “Eggsy…”

            “No, I really think we should g,.” He glanced at his dad, who hadn’t turned away from Ronnie, as if he expected him to leap up and start fightingback. “We’re going to get a hotel tonight, okay? I think it would be for the best.”

            “Eggsy, you don’t-”

            “No, I think we do.” He looked over to Deacon and Grant, who stood stiffly in front of their seats, their fists balled at their sides. Eggsy didn’t trust them to not stir up more problems, and he already muddled up the evening.

            Eggsy found Aunt Victoria and his Uncle Gary on the way out and apologized for the disturbance. Aunt Victoria tried to assure him everything was fine, but Eggsy had enough of his extended family for one night.

            Neither spoke on the way to the hotel. Eggsy kept replaying the scene in his mind, and the longer he watched it, the more his stomach sank.

            Harry reached across the divide and set his hand on Eggsy’s thigh. “Everything will be all right, darling.”

            Would it?

            Eggsy glanced at him, wishing Harry was right. Lee would face the repercussions of his actions, just like Eggsy would likely get the brunt of the blame.

            “No one is going to blame you,” Harry said.

            Eggsy huffed and grumbled, “Are you a mind reader now?”

            “No, but I know how your brain works. Everyone will pick your uncle up, get him cleaned off, and send him to bed. In the morning, he’ll wake with a nasty headache and a proper scolding, though I doubt we’ll see much of a change since men like him seldom believe they’re in the wrong.”

            “And this will be okay how?”

            “Because the only person in the wrong tonight was your uncle, and everyone saw that,” Harry said. “And because we don’t have to answer to any of them.”

            He was right, Eggsy realized. They didn’t have to answer to anyone. Eggsy didn’t need to defend his relationships, nor his actions. Eggsy lifted Harry’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you.”

* * * *

            Eggsy stripped out of his suit jacket and tie as soon as they walked through the door of their hotel room. “I’m exhausted.”

            “Perhaps a nice hot shower is in order,” Harry said. He slipped his own jacket off and hung it in the closet. “And hang up your jacket.”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes, but passed it to Harry. “I think you’re right. Do you want to take one first?”

            “You go ahead. I took my shower before we left.”

            Eggsy headed into the bathroom, his limbs heavy and his brain sluggish from the drop of adrenaline. He stripped haphazardly out of his clothes and turned on the spray. He could hear Harry shuffling around on the other side of the door and his phone ring. Eggsy considered going to check on who it was, but Harry answered a few seconds later and spoke in hushed words that were drowned out by the shower. Probably his mum checking on them.

            He stepped into the shower and took his time bathing, letting the stinging heat seep into his muscles and melt away the remaining tension. He knew going in that this wouldn’t be an idle vacation, but he hadn’t planned on it ending in such a clusterfuck. Now he understood what people meant when they needed a holiday from their holiday.

            Ten minutes later, Eggsy finished his shower. He _may_ have spent the last five minutes just standing under the warm spray.

            He wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and headed back into the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed, cocking one eyebrow. “What’s this? Having a bit of fun without me?”

            In the ten minutes Eggsy was gone, Harry had finished the phone call, stripped out of his clothes, and arranged himself on the bed so he was on his hands and knees, his arse facing out towards the room. He was two fingers deep in his own hole, fucking himself shallowly with deft twists of his wrist.

            Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled. “We have the room to ourselves, no one to disturb us, and no reason to be quiet.”

            Eggsy hadn’t thought about it like that. He cocked his head, a smirk tugging his lips up.

            “Right you are,” Eggsy said with his own wicked grin. He snatched the foil packet of lubricant off the nightstand and dribbled a bit onto his fingers. He climbed onto the bed behind Harry and swatted his husband's hand away.

            Harry withdrew his hand with a hiss. Eggsy sighed, running his clean hand down the curve of Harry’s arse. He pressed his thumb along the cleft and plied him open, revealing his pinkened hole.

            “Christ, look at you. Don’t know how I managed to keep away this long,” Eggsy said. He traced a slicked finger along the equally wet ring. “We’ll fix that though, won’t we babe?”

            Harry groaned in response, leaning forward on his shoulders so his arse pushed higher into the air. No one would know it from first glance, but Harry was always hungry for cock. Eggsy never met a man so desperate to be fucked, and in the start of their relationship, ninety percent of their free time was spent in bed.

            Eggsy slipped his fingers into Harry’s wet heat, groaning in kind when Harry clenched around him and drew his digits in deeper.

            “Do you know how hard it’s been?” Harry asked, his voice gone syrupy with hunger. “I think this is the longest we’ve gone without.”

            “Babe, it’s only been a few days,” Eggsy said—but Harry was right, it had been the longest.

            Eggsy withdrew his fingers, earning a moan of protest, and dribbled on a bit more lubricant. He slipped three fingers in this time around, working them open to stretch Harry. Harry rolled his hips, pressing back against Eggsy with needy moan after needy moan.

            Desperation curled in the pit of Eggsy’s stomach. It laced his words. Filled the timber of his voice with a gravelly roughness. He always wanted Harry. Always wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to breathe him in. It was infused in the marrow of his bone, written within his DNA. He was merely a vessel to worship Harry.

            Eggsy withdrew his hand and shakily slathered the remaining lubricant onto his cock, the towel long forgotten on the side of the bed.

            He covered his body over Harry’s, rubbing the head of his cock down the part of Harry’s arse, until he found his fluttering hole. He pressed against him a few times, letting his cock catch the lip of his entrance, teasing him until he whined.

            “Come on,” Harry panted.

            Eggsy grinned into his shoulder and pressed in. Heat wrapped around him, wet and delicious, and he was helpless to the pull. He sunk into Harry, a groan building in the back of his throat.

            Harry craned his head around and Eggsy sloppily kissed him, their lips slipping against one another as Eggsy started to thrust shallowly into him.

            He snapped his hips forward, sending Harry lurching forward with a broken cry. A hiss slipped between Eggsy’s teeth as he built up his speed. He straightened, grabbing onto Harry’s hips with a bruising grip, and angled his position so he went slightly up with each thrust. Harry dropped his head between his shoulders, a long cry spilling from his lips with each slam from Eggsy.

            Eggsy’s vision darkened with pleasure. He gnashed his teeth together, his focus narrowing to each roll of his hips as he plunged over and over into the clutching heat of Harry. Harry filled them room with echoing moans, and Eggsy was sure the front desk would phone up with a sound complaint, and he wanted them to. He wanted everyone to hear how good he could make Harry feel. That Harry was his.

            Eggsy reached around, leaning back over Harry, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Harry blindly reached back, grasping at Eggsy’s arse, his blunt nails skidding over his skin.

            Harry came with a shout, his back arching as he pressed back against Eggsy. Eggsy milked him, squeezing from the base of his cock and pulling down. He never stopped fucking into Harry, his own pace growing erratic, his thrusts aborted and choppy as he fell the pleasure unspool and spread through his muscles.

            He buried himself into Harry and came, his face pressed against his sweaty back. Harry slumped against the bed with a pant. Eggsy hovered over him, small aftershocks twitching through his nerves. He withdrew with a hiss and flopped onto the other side of Harry.

            The sound of their heavy breathing and the whir of the air conditioning was the only sound for the longest time. Eggsy pulled Harry into the cradle of his arms, absently twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

            “We have to go back tomorrow, don’t we?” Eggsy said finally, quietly.

            Harry laid a kiss on his pectoral. “Yes.”

            “If he says one more thing to you like he did today, him or his dickhead sons, I’m going to be the one punching him.”

            “Darling, if he says one more thing, I’ll take care of him myself.”

            “Be my knight and shining armor?”

            “More like knight in bespoke suite, but I do believe the message is the same,” Harry quipped. “Now be a lamb and get a cloth to wash me off? I can feel your cum drying.”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide his grin. He got up and went to retrieve a damp wash cloth. “Yes, Harry.”

* * * *

            Eggsy considered turning around multiple times on their way back to his aunt’s house. If he didn’t need to pick up his mum and dad, then he would have just said fuck it.

            When they arrived, it was close to eleven. The house sat unobtrusively in its lot. The driver’s window to the Land Rover was rolled down and Eggsy could smell the ocean in the air. The potential for a nice day was there, but Eggsy could feel a tension brewing, a storm blackening the horizon.

            He climbed out of the SUV with Harry and they approached the door. He glanced up at Harry, silently requesting they turn around and leave. Harry knocked.

            Aunt Victoria answered the door. Relief filled her face when she saw it was them. “We were worried.”

            Eggsy rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry about leaving last night.”

            She drew them inside and closed the door. “We understand. Your uncle got a sound scolding from Gary after everything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Gary so upset.”

            “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t—” Eggsy started, guilt twisting his stomach.

            “No, Eggsy. You and Harry did nothing wrong,” Aunt Victoria stated ardently, grasping onto his hand with both of hers. “We’re happy you and Harry came, and we’ve enjoyed your company.”

            Eggsy smiled, letting his shoulders relax for the first time since they left the hotel, and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Aunt Victoria.”

            “Come on, everyone was just sitting down for some brunch. Have you eaten?”

            “No, we haven’t,” Harry said. “Thank you.”

            They followed her into the dining room, where everyone was seat. Michelle’s face lit up with relief when she spotted Eggsy. He went over and dropped a kiss on her cheek. “Hey mum.”

            “Hi baby. Come sit, eat.”

            He glanced across the table at Ronnie, whose nose had been set and sported an angry blistering of bruises around his eyes. Deacon and Grant looked equally surly and sat beside their father with sour expressions, reminding Eggsy of someone trying to suck a lemon.

            “Good morning Uncle Ronnie,” Eggsy offered as he took his seat.

            When Ronnie didn’t say anything immediately, Uncle Gary cut in sharply, “Ronald.”

            “Good morning Eggsy,” Ronnie said, reluctance written all over his scowling face.

            Eggsy wasn’t surprised there wasn’t an apology. He didn’t expect Ronnie to step up and do the right thing. As far as his uncle was concerned, he was in the right and saw nothing wrong with his choices.

            He glanced at Harry, who laughed unabashedly at something Aunt Jo said. Eggsy smiled. It didn’t matter if Ronnie approved of his life choices. As long as Eggsy had Harry by his side, and the support of the rest of those that truly mattered to him, then he was happy.

* * * *

            The airplane finished its climb and leveled out. Eggsy shifted in his seat and turned to Harry, who quietly read a book.

            “So,” Eggsy murmured, mindful of the other passengers.

            “So,” Harry parroted without looking up from his book.

            “Did you have a good time?” Eggsy asked.

            “All things considered?” Harry finally looked up to meet his gaze. “Yes. And did you, darling?”

            Eggsy considered the question. Despite his initial misgivings about the whole trip, and having his family nearly suffocate him with attention, it hadn’t been all bad.

            “Yeah, I guess I did,” Eggsy said. Harry hummed in response and returned to his book. After a beat, Eggsy added, “But next holiday I want to go somewhere without family.”

            Harry chuckled and patted his thigh, affection acing his tone. “I think we can arrange that.”


End file.
